


Tomorrow.

by malfoible



Series: personal writing challenge [7]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Episode Tag, Sniper Zero.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Tag, Sniper Zero.

Charlie had changed his clothes half a dozen times already, looking at the devastation in his room he gave himself a mental slap on the head…  
he was going on a date that’s all just a date…

It wasn’t so much the date…but who it was with…that was why he couldn’t ask Don for advice…  
Don had warned Charlie about Ian…Agent Edgerton…after the sniper case…  
well not warned exactly but mentioned how dangerous he was…  
Charlie at the time, had been pretty damn grateful that Ian was dangerous…  
since he had shot the sniper who had Charlie in his sights…

Edgerton had rung about a week later…to see how Charlie was…or so he said…

It had become regular after that…Edgerton ringing late at night…  
Charlie talking about his day…about his work…Edgerton teasing…Voodoo, Professor, Voodoo.

Then there had been silence for a couple of weeks and Charlie had missed him…missed the phone calls…missed the teasing…  
he was worried…almost worried enough to ask Don if he knew anything…almost but not quite…then four days ago, Ian had rung…

“Hey Professor, I’ll be nearby for a few days. Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Charlie had agreed and now he was getting ready and freaking out a little…was this just dinner…was Ian just friendly…was this actually a date…

He quickly finished dressing so he could slip out of the door as soon as Edgerton got there.  
It wasn’t that he was afraid..or embarrassed…he wanted to savor this just for a while…keep it to himself…whatever it was…  
there was no reason for his Dad or Don to know anything…yet…

They drove to a roadhouse, the food was great and the atmosphere warm and inviting…

Charlie, relaxed as soon as he saw Ian, talked and talked while Ian drank in the sight of him…  
Charlie’s brown curls bobbed as he talked, his hands never still…enthusiasm for his work shone out of him… 

Charlie noticing how quiet Ian was…how he was looking so deeply at him…fell silent…his cheeks turning pink…

Edgerton had the urge to take him, right there on the table…

He shook himself…that’s not what he wanted…not a quick fuck…for once he wanted more…he wanted the Professor,  
but not only for sex…this time…this man…he wanted more.

He began to speak.  
“I like to hear you talk…I like the sound of your voice…when I was out on the trail your voice was what kept me sane…  
the best part of the day was when I got to talk to you…”  
Edgerton stopped…he wasn’t used to this soul bearing…he didn’t know what to expect…

Charlie put out his hand to touch his cheek then realised where they were. “Do you want to get out of here?”

They paid the check and walked out into the warm night air.

Ian took Charlie’s hand and as they walked back to the car he said.  
“I brought my telescope…if you want to climb the hill with me, we could try it out.”

The night was bright and clear. 

Edgerton was very knowledgeable and pointed out stars and constellations…

Charlie was impressed but distracted…Ian was standing close…his scent in Charlie’s nostrils…  
his warm breath on Charlie’s ear…he knew if he turned his head his lips would meet Ian’s.

He turned his head.

Ian’s mouth was warm and firm, Charlie could feel his lips widen into a smile then Ian was kissing him back.  
One arm wrapped round Charlie’s waist pulling him close, the other slipped up through the brown curls, soft and silky in Ian’s hand. 

They kissed and kissed until Charlie was breathless in Edgerton’s arms…

“I would ask you back with me…but Don and my Dad…I’d rather it was just us…for now…”  
Charlie looked at Ian wondering if he would understand but Ian smiled his agreement…

“Don’t worry Professor I’d like to enjoy this too…just us for a little while but my motel is not so good…not for you…not for the first time…”

Charlie looked disappointed until Ian went on.  
“I want you Charlie…more than you know…but it’s not just a quick fuck I’m after…tomorrow I’ll move to a better hotel…we’ll go out again…if you want to…then we’ll see.”

Charlie’s eyes were as bright as the stars in the sky…

Don was wrong Edgerton wasn’t at all dangerous, he was gentle…romantic…

Then Ian pulled him close and kissed him again, Charlie could feel the Sniper’s heat and power surge through him…   
the kisses turned Charlie boneless…only Ian’s arms were holding him up…

Gentle, romantic, my ass…Ian was hot…. And he wanted Charlie…he moaned with delight…

Tomorrow….


End file.
